Pepper Spray
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: I whip out my 'Support Breast Cancer' pepper spray like a madman. in the dark I can make out his dark hair and sea green eyes. I would've been lost in them except for the fact that they were blood red and burning and he was swearing angrily at me...
1. Pepper Spray and CoWorkers

**Summery: ****I whip out my pink 'support breast cancer' pepper spray ands spray like a madman. In the dark street lights, I could make out his dark hair and** **his sea green eyes that stood out vibrantly, sure I would've been lost in them except for the fact that I had just sprayed them with pepper spray and he was hold them and swearing angrily at me. **

I sat at my desk that January afternoon eating what looked like an expired breakfast bar. Almost 99 percent of the time I was a girl that was so organized it was as though I had minor OCD. But today I was acting like a crazed gorilla that saw sunlight for the first time.

"Annabeth?" My boss Martha asked peering into my cubicle like a deranged rapist. You're probably wondering why the heck I was thinking that, but if you seriously looked into her beady little black eyes, you'd understand and probably send me sympathy cards asking how I survived with her as a boss.

"Yes Martha?" I groaned spinning around on my black swivel chair that I think was from the 70s.

She smiled showing off how badly she needed braces, "You have a package!" Why did _she _have to be the one to tell me this? She makes everything seem like it's a big ordeal. I heard a rumor from my coworker Larry that when she went through menopause she through a party with all her girlfriends and they all wore red and had a big red velvet cake. If you ever bump into her on the streets of Manhattan don't tell her that I or Larry told you this, because it could jeopardize our jobs.

"Thanks Martha." I said standing up. When ever I have to converse with Martha, I try to make it as short as possible. Just thought I'd throw that in there in case your wondering, 'Does this girl know how to speak? How did she ever graduate kindergarten?'

I walked past my "friend" Larry's cubicle. (I honestly don't know what to call him… he's not exactly my friend…)

"Hey Annabeth! I got this new pinball machine off the side of the road yesterday, I was wondering whether you'd like to come check it out?" He said while eating a hoagie that looked about the size of my dog's head. How he managed to fit that in his mouth I'll never know…

"Um no thanks Larry, maybe some other time." I said as gently as possible. I didn't want to hurt his feelings in any way. He may seem like a horrible guy, but he's really just a big old teddy bear that probably will never get married due to his disgustingness. Well he could always adopt right?

Larry gave no response. Did I really hurt him? I decided to let it go considering I was not in the mood to talk to him or his sandwich. Maybe he didn't even hear me? Yeah, he was probably too interested in his sandwich.

Oh yeah! Off to see what the package was!

Thank God I made it through half of the office without running into any of my other horrid coworkers.

"Hi Jeanie." I said smiling as I mad it down the elevator and all the way to the front desk.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed in her highly peppy voice. I wonder if she was ever a cheerleader…

"Martha told me you had a package for me." I probably should've told her that in question form, because none of us are fully convinced that Martha's not on drugs.

"Oh yes. Here you go! Have fun at the office!"

Jeanie hands me a large brown box. I try not to look like a weirdo as I lightly sniff the package. I sigh, it smells like him. I walk away feeling high and Jeanie gives me a confused look.

I open it with such rapid speeds, excited to see what's inside. I am confused as I see that it's an envelope. That's one of the other reasons I love him… We both love to play mind tricks. He's so smart and handsome just like me! (Forget the handsome part… I'm rather dull looking actually with my blonde hair and gray eyes)

I open up and I read what he has left for me,

Dear Annabeth,

After 6 months of being away from you, I don't think I contain myself any longer. The war is like a cage and I need to break free. I can't wait to see you again.

Yours Truly,

Matt

I close my eyes and imagine the entire thing except him speaking it! Matt is my boyfriend, and he is the most amazing guy I've ever seen. Seriously! I imagine his soft baby blue eyes and that sandy hair that makes me want to beat him for being so beautiful.

I smile again, I love it. It's sweet and short and keeps me wanting more. But tomorrow I'll get more and I can barely control my savage heart.

It's 7'0 clock and I'm finally heading home from work. To clear this up I look like an honest to God mess! My hair is just gahhh (is that even a word?) and my clothes are just horrid! (Note to self: Stop buying clothes at goodwill) The only thing that's not bad is my purse! It's really pretty and purple!

I walk, the street lights shining in my face. I am going to be late for my bus so I take a back alley. It's dark and creepy and I have to pee so bad that if something jumps out I will defiantly wet myself. (Note to self: Buy adult diapers in case of emergencies)

I freeze as a hooded figure comes out. He's getting closer and closer. Walking almost next to me. 4 feet away… Why does he have to be so scary?

He's inches from my gorgeous purse.

"Hey." He says. With just that one word I whip out my pink 'support breast cancer' pepper spray ands spray like a madman. In the dark street lights, I could make out his dark hair and his sea green eyes that stood out vibrantly, sure I would've been lost in them except for the fact that I had just sprayed them with pepper spray and he was hold them and swearing angrily at me.

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but it felt appropriate to stop there :) **

**Sooo was it good? Did it leave you wanting more? Was it too OOC? Just click that little blue button that says review and I will be the happiest chicka in the world! Don't you want that?**

***breathes heavily* **

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	2. Pidgeon Puke and Elevators

**Wow my computer is crap. I repeat my computer is crap. I couldn't not effing update. Its okey if you're mad. I would be. Wow periods are fun! Not the bloody ones ;) **

**I'm sorry I'm wasting your time (hahaha see above) **

I. Annabeth. Chase. Am. An. Idiot. (ok not literally considering I'm a straight A student)

"What the heck was that for!" The boy yelled clutching his eye.

I stuffed my 'support breast cancer' pepper spray back in my purse. His eyes were blood shot, but the green still shined through in a magical way that totally enchanted me. I decided to walk away and act like I was some deaf person but he grabbed me by the arm which made my face turn hot.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, "I seriously didn't mean that, I thought you were a…" I was going to say a creeper rapist guy but that would probably just make things worse.

"Dude it's ok." He said cracking a smile which made me smile and I felt totally dumb after that.

"I hope your eyes are ok." I said laughing a little.

"Um well this is kind of awkward." He finally said rocking on his feet.

"Yeah." I agreed, "Um maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"I'll be looking out for the crazy pepper spray girl." He said and he spun around and put his over sized headphones on again and he walked away down the alley. I smiled because I was completely relieved that he found my unfortunate event humorous.

I woke up 10 minutes later then I usually do, which was a complete downfall by the way. Today is my big day! I'm picking up Matt at the train station today and I can barely wait. I get dressed in my usual work clothes (cheap goodwill clothes) and I head downtown to the bus stop.

I walk in a hurried order and I almost step in what I'm guessing is either a hotdog that some fat guy rolled over 469 times or pidgeon puke… it's your pick really. The only thing I'm not looking forward to today is my co-workers.

I check in at the front desk and Jeanie looks her normal self with her eyes bugged out like a frog and she's chomping on her spearmint gum like a savage beast.

I head into the elevator with Larry scuffling behind me. (He's probably trying to step in every single tile on the floor or something stupid)

"Annabeth my favorite girly!" He shouts behind me and decides to give me one of his daily bear hugs. I hide my complete disgust and stretch my arms in a pathetic manner.

"Hey Larry." I say with a weak smile. Sometimes I wonder why all the weirdos are attracted to me…

"Larry did you press the button?" I ask since the elevator is not moving.

"Yeah I did." He says slamming his fingers against the buttons.

When nothing happens I try to pull his fingers off of the buttons that are ineffectively lighting up orange.

"Larry, it's not going to work." I say with an urge to slap myself.

"Oh. I guess it's just you and me kiddo." He says. Why God, why?

I press the emergency button and all of a sudden the lights go out. It my absolute worst nightmare come true.

**Cliffy yet again! How'd you like our favorite seaweed brains reaction? And would you like being stuck in an elevator with Larry?**

**Just hit that blue review button and all my dreams with be fulfilled! (except the one about me meeting all time low gahhh I flipping luv em! If you don't know who day are check out their flipping awesome music!)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	3. Black Bananas and Tears

**So sorry for these late and random updates… It's not my fault that mutant sheep came and stole my computer! Ok that was a suckish excuse. I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with my SYOT but I'm 23 chapters into it so yeahh just give me a couple more weeks and this will be my main priority. Geez I have a life!**

No, no, no. I silently begged. Now this elevator never smelled good, but with Larry trapped in a hot small enclosed space it made me want to scream, "Evacuate! Evacuate the premises!" I would've except for the fact, We. Couldn't. Evacuate.

Larry was telling me the story about how he opened up a road side motel called, 'Uncle Larry's Road Side Motel' Not exactly a creative name. He started going on about how they imported zebras from Brazil for entertainment, and then it turned out to be a scam. Well any smart person would realize not to buy zebras from _Brazil._

"How about we stop talking for now?" I asked Larry.

"Why! I was just getting to the part where a really fine looking woman came in one day and-" My eyes widened, "I don't need to hear the rest." I begged. He puffed his lip out. Normally I'm a sucker for puppy dog faces but Larry sort of looked like a baby humpback whale.

After ten minutes of silence I broke, "I'm so hungry.." I said looking at Larry. He probably had food somewhere.

"Ok kiddo.' He said pulling a black banana from his pants. If I ate that I'd probably get Salmonella or some kind of tapeworm.

"No thanks."

"It's only a little brown?" Poor soul… He thought I was grossed out about the brown part.

"It's not exactly that." I said dryly.

Finally someone came to rescue us. When I felt fresh air I got a little light headed after smelling Larry for so long.

I felt like lying on the ground and saying some little prayers.

Yes! I looked at the clock and it said that I only had an hour left of work and I got to go pick up Matt from the train station. Hahahaha joy!

One hour later….

I felt like jumping out of my seat in my excitement. It'd been a while since I felt this good.

"What's up Annabeth." Martha said, her black beady eyes peering through my skull.

"Just going to pick up my boyfriend." I said and I grabbed my coat trying to show her I was in a hurry.

"About that Annabeth," Martha said as she hadn't me an already opened letter.

"You went through my mail!" I asked alarmed. Martha was totally going up on my hate list…

"You may want to sit down." She said pushing me onto the bench in the lobby.

I opened the letter, my hands were shaking. I knew it was going to be something horrible. I started to read it and tears stung my eyes.

"No. No. no!" I said. "I know." Martha said putting her arm around my shoulder. I pushed it off and I ran out of the building. Matt was dead. Our hopes and dreams were crushed. We were going to get out of Manhattan and move to Greece.

I kept on walking with absolutely no idea where I was going. My head had no idea but my legs seemed to know. I walked into a small park and sat on a bench, our bench. The bench that we sat the day he proposed to me, the day I found out everyone has a happy ending. I was wrong.

I was sitting there for god only knows how long. It was getting dark when I saw him through my tear filled eyes. It was the boy with the black skater boy hair. He was listening to his iPod and bobbing his head to the music.

He must've noticed I was watching him because he looked in my direction. "Hey it's the crazy pepper spray girl." He said with a smile. I didn't feel like smiling back as much as his smile warmed my heart.

"What's up?" He said walking towards me.

"My fiancé died." I choked. Losing Matt was like a world without peanut butter…

"Well pepper spray girl I'm really sorry." He said.

I knew he was sorry and I just nodded.

"I got to go." I mumbled, I needed to go home and lie down and take everything in.

"Ok, if you ever want to talk to me, I'll be here." He said to me and I walked away feeling worse then before.

**Sorry for the long wait…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


End file.
